A known vehicle steering apparatus includes a steering member which is linearly movable to effect turning movement of steerable vehicle wheels. A pinion is disposed in meshing engagement with a rack portion of the steering member. A steering column interconnects the pinion and a vehicle steering wheel. The steering member may be connected to a hydraulic motor which is connected with the steerable vehicle wheels by tie rods. The steering member is connected to a piston of the motor by a connector arm. A threaded bolt extends through the connector arm in an axial direction of the rack. If the threaded bolt fails, steering control of the vehicle may be lost.